<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>错误示范 by summerroad7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715201">错误示范</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7'>summerroad7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原作：排球少年<br/>配对：及川彻 x 影山飞雄 <br/>         含有一点点 孤爪研磨 x 日向翔阳</p><p>*原作背景时间线后推1-2年</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, oikage - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>错误示范</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>错误示范</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>日向谈恋爱了。</p><p> </p><p>哪怕一直被笑不开窍，影山毕竟不是真的傻。周六下午在公园碰头他便发觉日向脖子上多了一根金色的链子，上头挂着一枚戒指，项链和戒指都细细的，并不特别显眼。日向平常从不打扮，自然不会是自己买来的饰品，必然是什么重要的礼物，才会连周末打练习赛的时候都一直戴着。</p><p> </p><p>此外，今天打从见面，日向就心情好得不得了，蹦来蹦去，连山口都忍不住要笑话他的反常。“烦死了，快说，”月岛没耐心地把在眼皮底下乱窜的日向拨到一边，“讲完之后麻烦安静点。”</p><p> </p><p>“你什么意思！” 日向大声嚷嚷着，脸一下子烧得通红，心虚地护住胸口。谷地见状不由掩住了脸，在手指后面咯咯笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>影山本来不想加入谈话，但日向朝左躲闪的时候一下子踩中了他的脚，惹得影山冷哼一声，揪着运动服领子把他拎了起来。“要戴就好好放在衣服里面啊，一会儿扣球的时候会打断牙的，呆子。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，从影山君嘴里可真是半句好话也听不到呢！”日向踹了他一脚，让影山松了手。“是研磨送的生日礼物啦，反正最近也没有比赛，就先戴着了。”</p><p> </p><p>“很特别的设计呢，展开的羽翼做成戒圈，戒托设计成小小的向日葵，一定用了很多心思吧……”出于职业习惯，谷地忍不住多看了几眼那枚戒指，细细地分析起来。一番话说完，月岛乐得转过脸去，山口也在偷笑，只有影山诧异地皱起了眉头。</p><p> </p><p>“你和孤爪前辈在……约会？” 根据日向像看外星人一样盯着他的眼神，影山忽然意识到自己是这群人里唯一一个不知情的。</p><p> </p><p>日向耳朵尖儿通红地冲他大喊起来，直骂影山是块石头，连山口都忍不住提醒他（“去年圣诞节前不是还一起去孤爪的别墅聚会了吗？很明显吧”），月岛把滑到鼻尖儿的眼镜推回原位，嘲弄地问影山是不是那天是不是梦游过去的。</p><p> </p><p>去年圣诞节——影山想起来了，日向用LINE轰炸他了好几天，硬是把郁郁寡欢的影山从公寓里拽出去参加聚会。从前音驹和乌野排球部的成员但凡在东京的都出席了，但影山对那天晚上的记忆也仅限于躲开人群坐在庭院的一角，和树丛后面吓得瑟瑟发抖的黑猫大眼瞪小眼，心里疑惑为什么孤爪研磨这样沉默寡言的人也会举办圣诞派对。日向一整晚都没怎么出现，影山到走之前才又见到他：一贯吵吵嚷嚷的友人和孤爪两个人坐在篝火旁边烤棉花糖，孤爪在日向的耳边说些什么，日向手里的竹签在空中挥来挥去，最后落在孤爪的嘴边。那时候影山没有心思多想，和门口的几个人打过招呼就先行回了家。</p><p> </p><p>原来如此，怪不得。</p><p> </p><p>那天影山确实过得像是梦游一样，倒不如说，整个十二月都是如此。去年冬天发生了许多事，将影山被排球填满的规律生活弄得一团乱麻：及川彻从阿根廷回来了。及川彻搬来了东京。及川彻去现场看了他的比赛。及川彻在公交站和他擦肩而过，在他生日当天擅自带着蛋糕上门，影山拘谨地矗在冰箱旁边里眼睁睁看着及川征用他的厨房——尽管身型变得更加高大，皮肤也染上阳光的颜色，样子却不知怎么比影山记忆中<strong><em>柔和</em></strong>了些。</p><p> </p><p>晚上在门口告别，反应过来的时候，背部已经紧紧地贴上了门框。及川前辈的手指有力得令人心惊，影山只记得自己这么想着，不知怎么就松开了牙齿让对方得胜一局。</p><p> </p><p>那之后好几天，和及川的对话框都显示着已读未回。影山飞雄度过了一个糟糕透顶的圣诞节，一个人回去的路上下雪了，公交车晚点，他到家的时候冷得直打哆嗦，却在门口的路灯底下发现一个熟悉的影子。</p><p> </p><p>心跳突然变得好快，仿佛身体也因此热了起来。影山匆匆地跑完最后几步，险些滑倒在及川脚边。</p><p> </p><p>“小飞雄能耐了啊，居然敢不接及川先生的电话。”来人有气无力地哼到，冻得像冰一样的手指凶巴巴戳着他的额头。影山张了几次嘴也没找到自己的舌头在哪里，只得笨拙地在口袋里翻找手机。</p><p> </p><p>“没电了。”他呼出一口白雾，眼前的及川变得有一些模糊。“我不会和及川前辈道歉的。”</p><p> </p><p>“猜到了，臭小鬼。”及川的手指滑进了他的领口，坏心地贴在影山的脖子上，冰得他蜷起肩膀直躲，却被及川捉住了肩膀。“飞雄，心跳很快呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“没有的事。”他凶巴巴地反驳，牙齿难堪地磕在一起。及川盯着他，好看的鼻尖上揉出一丝若有所思的皱褶，影山伸手去拉他的手腕，却摸到同样不安的脉搏。</p><p> </p><p>及川轻轻地叹了口气，有温热的雾气落在影山的眼睑上，让他忍不住闭起眼睛。及川幽幽地说：”真意外，小飞雄比我想象中的还要难缠。”</p><p> </p><p>一个慌乱的吻落在嘴唇上，及川的舌头潮湿而温暖。等他的背影被远处的夜色完全吞下去，影山仍然木木地站在路灯底下，看着他离开的方向。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>什么啊，又是这样。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>把钥匙插进锁孔的时候，肩膀上的雪全都融化了，棉衣变得又湿又沉。影山飞快地钻进淋浴间，把水温调得几乎烫人，在花洒下面站了很久。他试图说服自己这是因为那个人真的一点儿没变，性格依旧恶劣得要死，就爱捉弄人。但直到关上灯躺进被子里，影山也没能成功。</p><p> </p><p>关于及川彻，有些东西变得不一样了。</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p>没有比赛的时候不多，人在东京却没在练习的日子更是屈指可数，结果就是大半年飞快地从眼前溜走，影山依旧没有能解开这道关于及川彻的谜题。</p><p> </p><p>中间又陆续见面了几次，基本上都是及川态度强硬地把他叫出去——影山真搞不明白对方怎么就总能知道什么时候他们俩都休息。及川应邀去了东京的另一个俱乐部，没两个月便替换了原先的首发二传手，按道理来说，他应该比影山还要抽不出空，但每次出去，及川却永远是一副游刃有余的样子。</p><p> </p><p>他们还未曾在正式比赛中碰面，两人倒是并没有避讳，常常还坐在餐厅里就火药味十足地互下战书，收获周围食客不少嫌弃的瞪视。如果是在公寓的沙发上边看比赛转播边互不相让地吵起来，则总是以一个粗暴的吻告终。影山二十三年来连一张情书都没接过，更别提谈恋爱了，有时及川的手指霸道地逡巡，沿着他的脊柱滑过，得用尽他所有的自控力才能不坦白自己的不知所措。</p><p> </p><p>及川平常不放过任何一个嘲笑他的机会，在这种时候却总是安静得很。“飞雄。”七月的第一个周日及川靠在影山的餐桌边，抱着手臂，忽然喊了他一声。他嘴里薄荷糖的味道还留在影山的舌尖上，搞得影山心烦意乱。如今及川甚至不会提前打招呼，就这么敲门进来，把外套随意地搭在椅背上，问影山晚餐吃什么——这到底算什么呢？影山想破头也想不太清楚。日向一边把戒指塞回衣服底下一边藏不住开心地咧嘴傻笑的样子忽然浮现在他脑袋里。</p><p> </p><p>不知道想起影山飞雄的及川彻会是什么样的表情。</p><p> </p><p>及川又喊了一声，把他的注意力叫回来。“飞雄，下周六一点钟在楼下等我。”</p><p> </p><p>“下周和日向他们约好了，要去郊区跟在东京合宿的几所高中的球队打练习赛。”影山想也不想就回绝，“及川前辈改个时间吧。”</p><p> </p><p>想来这也不是他第一次提出类似的要求，但却是第一次没有立刻听到及川拖长了声音假惺惺地抱怨。影山有些困惑地放下洗到一半的碟子，扭头却看到及川转过身去背对着他，语气平淡地说：“小飞雄，你的脑袋里除了排球还真是连一根针都插不进去呢。”</p><p> </p><p>一听这话，影山心里顿时无名火起，想到几个月来关于及川彻的种种在梦里梦外困扰着自己，当事人却说出这种话，好像每次提出任性要求的人不是他一样！“及川前辈不也是吗！而且总是自说自话替别人做决定，真的很麻烦——”</p><p> </p><p>“真有胆子说，倒也不想想为什么总是要我来费心！”及川甩开手直接朝玄关走去。像之前的无数次那样，头也不回地就要走，无论是国中的时候还是现在，率先离开的总是及川彻，留在后头不明所以的人永远只会是影山飞雄。</p><p> </p><p><em>走了拉倒。</em>影山咬牙控制住了自己的双腿，看着及川三两下登上运动鞋，伸手去握门把手。他只停顿了短短一瞬，足以让影山忽地心生悔意——及川好几周不在东京，今天好不容易见面，本来打算今晚无论如何都要把话说个明白的，却没想到才一见面没多久就吵了起来。影山的拖鞋在厨房的防水贴上绊了一下，“及川前——”</p><p> </p><p>没等影山说完，门便在他眼前决绝地关上了。</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p>此前也不是没有吵过架，倒不如说，有相当一部分的时间都用在了闹别扭上。影山本可以一如既往地任由冷战拖长，直到及川忽然改变主意，又决定“和影山飞雄保持联系”这件事也不那么令人难以忍受。</p><p> </p><p>但眼看着日历上的数字从个位数变成两位数，饶是影山也有点扛不住了，15号晚上的时候他试着拨通了及川的电话，想着起码要弄清楚及川这回到底是为什么生气。电话直接转进了语音信箱，影山气得摔下手机，在房间里转了两圈，拿起排球来清醒头脑。</p><p> </p><p>把及川彻从脑袋里赶出去的计划虽然是成功了，却也用了很长时间。时针转过12点时影山才好不容易睡着，被闹钟叫醒的时候，他的脑袋正因为缺乏睡眠而隐隐作痛。</p><p> </p><p>“糟透了……”叼着半根蛋白棒，匆匆忙忙随手抓起一件衣服就冲出门，等坐上了公车才发现身上穿的还是及川上周落在他这里的运动外套。泄愤似的把稍长的袖口揉得皱巴巴的，影山一低头，似乎还能从衣服上闻到一丝及川彻的气味。</p><p> </p><p>抵达体育馆以后影山直奔更衣室，立刻就把外套脱掉往柜子里塞。</p><p> </p><p>“影山！你一定睡过头了吧！”日向的大嗓门让他的胳膊僵了一下，影山转身就要回嘴，一低头却发现那条细细的金色项链仍然贴着日向的脖子，戒指则好好地藏在短袖下面。他心里莫名搅动了一下，手里拿着的外套变得仿佛有千斤重。影山用力把储物柜的门合上，将及川彻的事情一起锁在里面。</p><p> </p><p>“我可是很早就在这儿等着打败你，这场友谊赛赢了我们就是平分了！”</p><p> </p><p>“那也要能赢才行啊，呆子。”暂时把烦乱的心思放到一边，影山自信地扬起一边的嘴角，点点了自己，又指向日向。“十胜八负。”</p><p> </p><p>“喂，你想得美！这次绝对是我们赢……”</p><p> </p><p>他们吵吵闹闹地穿过走廊，进到场地内，影山这天果然是最后一个到的。木兔蹿起来，跳到他们俩中间，推着两个人的肩膀就把他们往里面赶。“快点快点！十点钟之前还有时间练习一会儿！”</p><p> </p><p>“别说得好像练习是什么稀奇事情一样啊！”宫侑朝他们三个人的方向扔出一个排球，木兔立即放下跳起来，稳稳地接在手里。</p><p> </p><p>“不是你看了上一个赛季的比赛，一直叫着说出现了一个超可怕的家伙令人不爽，嚷嚷着要和AD打友谊赛的吗？”日向毫不留情地拆穿了对方，坏笑起来，胳膊肘撞上影山的肋骨，“你猜怎么着，这个‘超可怕的家伙’就是及川前辈！”</p><p> </p><p>“是宫城的土壤有问题吧！”宫侑指着身后的牛岛狂翻白眼，“一个两个都是怪物。”</p><p> </p><p>日向笑得更得意了，“也不用忽然夸我厉害的——”</p><p> </p><p>“没人这么说！”</p><p> </p><p>影山的视线和牛岛交汇，对方无声地指示影山过去，他迫不及待地拔腿就走，想在日向发现端倪的时候就躲开。今天他尤其不想在比赛之前参与任何和及川彻有关的对话。日向在身后疑惑地喊了他一句，影山只假装没听见，到场地的另一边开始热身。</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p>最后记录变成了十一胜九负。</p><p> </p><p>哨声落下之后，只有一半的人还站着。在日向不服气地朝影山靠近的时候两边的教练都吼叫起来，今天看来是到此为止了。</p><p> </p><p>“影山，中午休息的时候你去哪里了？”日向抓着球网朝他挥挥手，气喘吁吁地说，“你今天怪怪的。”</p><p> </p><p>影山谨慎地瞥了他一眼，矢口否认。</p><p> </p><p>“比赛的时候倒是看不出来，但是一下场马上就Duang——Paaaa——板着脸然后做出一副思考的表情，很诡异啊！发生什么……”他的脑袋一歪，忽然晃到影山右侧朝观众席上挥了挥手。影山顺着他的视线看去，发现长发青年拖着下巴坐在第一排的看台上，也朝日向举起手臂。</p><p> </p><p>影山在日向看不到的地方抿紧嘴，“你邀请孤爪前辈来的？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是，研磨有给俱乐部赞助，所以他可以随意进出。今天下午他有会议，还以为不会过来看比赛了。”日向语气平常地解释道，眼睛里却像是储存了从馆顶落下的白光。</p><p> </p><p>影山沉默起来，忽然想起四月份的时候他去看了及川初次作为首发阵容上场的比赛，那场比赛最后惜败于对手，及川在后门看到他的时候可没有露出一点儿这样惊喜的神色。</p><p> </p><p>“……你很高兴孤爪前辈来了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那是理所当然的吧！”日向有些窘迫地瞪着他，可却坦然地承认了。“干嘛啊，你有意见吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有，只不过……”影山拼命寻找着正确的词句，但最后还是只能胡乱比出一个手势。“还以为你会更——这种。”</p><p> </p><p>好在日向理解了他意思。矮个青年摇摇头，表情忽然严肃起来：“影山君，我和研磨的关系不是什么说不出口的事情。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不是这个意思。”</p><p> </p><p>“比起这个，做你的朋友才比较让人难以启齿吧！”日向开玩笑地呛了他一句，“只是喜欢别人，又不是要承认失误连连导致比赛输了，这有什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“你……”影山一时失语，没有想到能从日向嘴里听到这种话，看到他难得明白又坦荡的样子，心里不由有些羡慕，最后只得抓住时机嘴上不饶人：“失误的次数也不少。”</p><p> </p><p>果然，对方立刻上了当，马上就冲过来要和他一决胜负。之前进行到一半的盘问也就自然地就被日向抛之脑后。</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p>“又不是输了比赛”这句话一直在影山的耳朵边绕来绕去。当晚他躺在床上拿出手机犹豫再三，最后还是点开金田一的号码，发了一条短信问他有没有岩泉的联系方式。</p><p> </p><p>金田一马上回复了，却是反问影山是不是大冒险游戏输了。</p><p> </p><p>影山恼火地键入：怎么可能。</p><p> </p><p>[想想也是，毕竟是你。岩泉前辈的号码：XXXXXXX ]</p><p>[是出了什么事吗，这么突然]</p><p> </p><p>[谢谢。没什么。]</p><p> </p><p>关掉短信窗口，影山把那串数字存进通讯录里。这一晚他睡得很沉。</p><p> </p><p>第二天午休时影山躲到更衣室打给了岩泉。“影山！”岩泉接起这个突如其来的电话，却没有影山想象中的那样吃惊，反倒是叹了口气，像是事先预见到未来似的，甚至还跟影山寒暄了几句。“说吧，垃圾川又做了什么混账事？”</p><p> </p><p>“并、并没有。”说不惊讶是假的。看来及川一定有跟岩泉提到他们俩（姑且假设这之间确实有什么可说的），这一点是影山没有料到的，他本以为动不动就失踪数日的及川并不把这些事情放在心上。“我是想请问岩泉前辈知不知道本周六是什么日子。”</p><p> </p><p>“本周六——”电话那头岩泉深吸了一口气，听起来火冒三丈。“不会吧？见鬼，我真的应该揍死那个混蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>影山又想起收件箱里持续了一星期多的已读未回。“及川前辈最近有和您联系吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“他？他不敢。”岩泉咕哝了一句，发出了类似乌养教练以前在他们乱来的时候会发出的声音。“抱歉，影山，你是问周六是吧？让我再看看日历，最好不要是我想的那样……”</p><p> </p><p>影山在更衣室一直呆到午休结束。</p><p> </p><p>和岩泉的电话只打了短短几分钟，剩下的时间他坐在椅子上，不知道是更生及川的气，还是在气自己：见面的时间不多，谈话几乎总是围绕在排球上，也有热切地询问过及川在阿根廷打联赛时候的事情，或是在新俱乐部的体验之类的。偶尔一起做饭的时候会任由及川念叨他日常的衣服和训练服根本分不开，甚至还一起逛过一次街（虽然也还是去买护膝），楼下的两只流浪猫对及川着了迷，总是主动过来蹭他的裤脚，及川只要看到影山吃瘪的表情就乐不可支。约好去新开张的餐厅吃晚餐的时候影山迟到了，及川在没有行人的巷子口忽然惩罚似的吻了他一下……会下雪天等在他楼下的及川彻，会深夜不看时间给他打电话的及川彻，会在冬至日招呼也不打带了影山喜欢的口味的蛋糕就上门拜访的及川彻。</p><p> </p><p>……性格还是一如既往差劲得要死。</p><p> </p><p>“如果怪我不知道的话，告诉我不就好了吗。”影山咕哝着，一边给日向发信息一边走回场地。</p><p> </p><p>[周六我临时有事不能去了，抱歉。]</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>“……都说了有事吧！”</p><p> </p><p>“笨蛋影山能有什么事！早早就和猫又老师说好了的，临到点我去哪里找一个二传手啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“叫孤爪前辈去不就好了。”</p><p> </p><p>日向在电话那头哀叫起来。“行得通我还会打给你吗？研磨周末有电竞比赛，抽不出空。”</p><p> </p><p>“宫前辈？”</p><p> </p><p>“回家探望父母了。”日向咬牙切齿地敲打着手机，“影山君太可疑了，说有事，却讲不出是去干什么。该不是太小气了不肯去吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>影山挂了电话耳朵还隐隐作痛。他盯着手机屏幕上的“已读”看了半天，发觉他甚至无法效仿及川直接去楼下堵人——他不知道及川住在什么地方。这半年来明明有很多机会可以问的，可偏偏影山对排球之外的事情考虑得不多，如果对方不提起，他压根儿不会想到要问问看。</p><p> </p><p><em>晚点的时候再麻烦岩泉前辈一次吧。</em>他只得这么告诉自己，收拾收拾出了门。</p><p> </p><p>结果最后根本没必要去找及川彻的地址。下午的练习结束，打开手机影山就收到了来自日向的一大串消息，其中一半是在骂他放鸽子可耻，另一半则在卖关子，说是找到了“绝赞的人选”替换他。</p><p> </p><p>还有一条未读消息是及川发来的。</p><p> </p><p>影山的胸口紧了一下，点了两次才打开信息。</p><p> </p><p>[周六我有约了，下次吧。]</p><p> </p><p>……不是吧。</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p>影山气得没回消息，但周六还是坐上了公车，铁青着脸朝合宿点赶去。</p><p> </p><p>他到的时候，下午的练习赛刚刚开始。日向眼尖地发现了他，险些被对面飞来的排球砸中脸。“影山你这个大骗子！”他冲过球场，猛地抓住影山往场内拖，“可别以为你来了就会让你上场！”</p><p> </p><p>果然。打电话不接，短信也不理，此刻却站在球场这侧，扶着膝盖死死盯着他们俩看的二传手分明是及川彻。</p><p> </p><p>“小飞雄既然来了，那我就早点——”</p><p> </p><p>“不行！”影山隔着半个场地阴沉地大喊，吓得旁边球场的比赛也停了下来。</p><p> </p><p>月岛在后排古怪地挑着眉毛，视线在他和及川之间跳跃了几次，而日向抓着他胳膊的手松开了，嘴里嘀咕起来：“你吃错药了？”</p><p> </p><p>“翔阳，”及川冷静地把日向喊回去，就好像刚才被吼的人不是他一样。“比赛还没结束呢。”</p><p> </p><p>在场边看及川彻打球， 让影山错觉回到了国中时代。当时他的目光一刻也不肯从及川的身上离开，因为十五岁的及川彻在同龄的学生里耀眼得令人移不开视线，而如今球场这侧是日向组织起来的职业选手队伍，任谁在球场上的表现都可圈可点，影山的注意力却还是固执地要往及川那里去：和一支临时组建起来的队伍不过打了半日的球，及川却像是已经和所有人在场上磨合过数月，连总喜欢不按常理出牌的日向也能和他配合得完美无缺。影山的手在膝盖上跃跃欲试地颤抖，但他用力把上场打球的念头压了下去。</p><p> </p><p>明明已经有所不同了——见过及川吃到辣的食物眼眶泛红一直吸鼻涕的丑样子，知道他嘴上抱怨个不停却还是会抽空去少年宫指导那里的孩子，清楚在接吻之前及川会露出什么样的表情……但还不够，远远不够。</p><p> </p><p>影山飞雄对于及川彻的了解，恐怕赶不上他对及川彻的排球的了解十分之一多。</p><p> </p><p>每支合宿的队伍都和职业队赛过两轮，太阳也累得落了下去。影山在赛场边坐了三个小时的板凳，连猫又监督都觉得非常反常，甚至还来问过他是不是身体不适。</p><p> </p><p>“既然没有不舒服，最后一局就让王者替我吧。”这么多年过去，月岛在有心惹他的时候还能把高中时候的外号翻出来。影山诧异地抬头，金发青年却煞有介事地拿起毛巾擦汗，一面挑衅地斜了他一眼。</p><p> </p><p>“影山！”日向催促他，“别磨蹭了，快过来！”</p><p> </p><p>影山有些慌乱地站起来，正迎上及川的视线。他们的目光难以避免地相遇，及川注视着他，就好像影山是一幅进行到尾声的拼图，令满意和挫败在及川的脸上难舍难分地纠缠在一起。</p><p> </p><p>“飞雄。”他的嘴唇动了动，无声地叫道。</p><p> </p><p>影山的腿自作主张地动了起来。</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p>回去的时候影山也坐上了日向他们租来的大巴。月岛，日向和他坐在最后一排，及川磨蹭到最后才上车，在司机身后落座，头也没回一下。</p><p> </p><p>“你干嘛总盯着及川前辈的后脑勺。”这下连日向都发现了，“都这么多年了过去了，你该不会还和大王闹别扭吧！话说回来，你们俩刚才在球场上不是配合得超好的吗？最后那个后排快攻吓了我一跳！姿势都摆出来了，还以为肯定会传给我的呢。”</p><p> </p><p>月岛嗤笑到：“你和王者还真是同类生物啊，谁也别说谁了。”</p><p> </p><p>“月岛你什么意思？”日向小声嚷嚷起来，忽然从椅子上跳了起来，揪住影山栓在包上的外套。“等等，这件运动服和大王的运动裤是成套的吧？”</p><p> </p><p>影山一时语塞，只好凶巴巴地把日向的手打开。</p><p> </p><p>“影山，你偷了大王的衣服吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“啊啊啊难道是大王偷了你的？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>月岛放弃地把脸埋进了掌心里，影山则扭头望向窗户。一阵诡异的寂静过后，日向惊讶地咳嗽了几下，往右挪了一个位置挨到影山旁边。“骗人的吧，你，和及川前辈？”</p><p> </p><p>影山干巴巴地推开他，“不关你的事。”</p><p> </p><p>“这就是为什么你最近这么反常。”日向固执地凑过来，“你说说看怎么回事啊，吵架了吗？你太不解风情所以大王生气了？”</p><p> </p><p>“我也不知道！”积攒了几周的懊恼和困惑终于变成怒火喷发出来，影山攥紧了拳头，好不容易控制住自己的音量。“每次都这样，什么都不说，我怎么会明白啊。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“王者谈恋爱也这么自我中心吗？”月岛不冷不热地插了一句，影山真想立刻用一个排球砸碎他的眼镜。但是日向比他还快地驳了回去，声称自我中心是他的“出厂设置”，不升级版本的话肯定是没办法了。跟孤爪谈恋爱让日向讲话都变奇怪了，影山心想，翻翻眼睛又把日向往旁边赶，但是日向却抓住他，顺势把影山从最角落的座位里拽了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“不明白的话，影山。”橙发青年严肃地说，“去问不就好了。”</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p>及川在影山熟悉的街区让司机停了车，影山从后门跳了下去，立刻朝及川跑去，跟上了他的步伐。这里是自己的公寓附近，影山很快意识到。再拐一个弯，就是及川两周前约他相见的地方了。</p><p> </p><p>“及川前辈，”影山吞咽了几次终于开口叫住对方。“下次我也可以去看及川前辈比赛吗？”</p><p> </p><p> “……好啊。”</p><p> </p><p>及川的脚步顿了一下，却没有停下来的意思。于是影山接着说下去：“及川前辈生日快乐。”</p><p> </p><p>他们在街角刹住车，及川转过身，似笑非笑地垂下眼，抬手捏了捏影山的鼻尖。“搞什么啊，这不是知道吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我是问了岩泉前辈才知道的。也没有准备礼物，实在不知道及川前辈喜欢什么。”及川的表情染上黄昏的颜色，然而影山抢在对方开口打断之前伸出胳膊捉住了对方的手指。“我是不了解排球之外的及川前辈，你不接我电话也不回信息，我都不知道去哪里找你……所以请及川前辈告诉我吧！”</p><p> </p><p>最后一句话几乎是喊着说出来的，耳朵里听得见心脏慌张地狂跳，而对面的人难得地一时失语，眉心的褶皱松了又紧，紧了又松。</p><p> </p><p>好一会儿，及川的手掌在影山的指尖下面转动，让他们的手指以一个更舒服的角度扣在了一起。“……凭小飞雄的脑容量，告诉你了也记不住吧。还敢在这里说大话，真是一点儿也不可爱。”</p><p> </p><p>“及川前辈——”</p><p> </p><p>“前面不远有一家面包店，”及川打断了他，这一回拉着影山朝前走去。“走快点还能赶在开门前去买牛奶蛋糕。”</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p>晚上的时候又吵起来了。这一回是为了排球战术问题，两个人都忘记了录像还在放，在沙发上打成一团，最后及川把他压在靠枕上，恶狠狠地咬他的嘴唇，影山捧着他的后脖颈喘不过气来，在及川放开他的时候浑身发抖。</p><p> </p><p>“所以这个，”他喘着气断断续续地问，手指仍然和及川脑后的头发纠缠在一起，“到底是因为及川前辈是个很差劲的人……还是真的喜欢我啊？”</p><p> </p><p>及川的颧骨肉眼可见地变了颜色。他贴着影山的嘴唇，凶巴巴地哼到：“居然敢说我差劲，臭小鬼能耐了啊？”</p><p> </p><p>影山揪着他的头发，不顾对方的抗议把及川拉得更低。他难得顺从地让及川把他的舌头吸进嘴里，坏心眼地咬了几下。“这样啊，明白了。”影山不肯认输地答道，只在最后关头把发烫的脸颊藏进了及川的颈窝。</p><p> </p><p>“我也喜欢及川前辈。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+完+</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>